Mixed Blood
by outside da box
Summary: here's a preview! Yato had been tense that day, whenever Yukine would complain about his sweaty hands, he would stay silent. Hiyori had noticed, but kept quiet. She had noticed the other gods being unusually quiet that day too. THAT'S ALL! PLEASE READ IT. I hope you like it! Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Yato had been tense that day, whenever Yukine would complain about his sweaty hands, he would stay silent. Hiyori had noticed, but kept quiet. She had noticed the other gods being unusually quiet that day too. At the end of the day, Yato cornered Hiyori and asked her to keep Yukine for a few days. She agreed, but as he went to tell Yukine, she cast him a questionable glance. But that was it, something about his vibe scared her, almost. Yukine wanted a reason, he was worried he was being abandoned, but he wouldn't say it. Before he left them, he looked them both in the eyes. "Don't go outside at all until Monday." he warned. "Get your parents to stay inside, don't even look outside."

"But how, it's Friday today?" Hiyori asked, but Yato turned to Yukine.

"You too. Make a borderline around the house. The neighbor's house too, if you can." he said.

"Oh." he turned to both of them. "If I want to come inside and tell you to destroy the borderline, or to go over the borderline, say no. No matter how much I beg, it's not me. Some of the higher level demons are coming out tonight. And they can imitate anything or one." they nodded, and Yato left.

Immediately, Yukine looked out the window. "Should I follow him?" he dared.

Hiyori didn't think that was funny. "Don't."

But Yukine smiled. "Ok. I'm going to put up the borderline."

"Don't follow him!"

Hiyori's P.O.V

After maybe four hours, Yukine came back. "Where were you!?" I yelled, but he looked stunned.

"I followed Yato." he put blankly.

Immediately, I was concerned. "Are you ok? What is he doing? What's wrong?"

He mulled over something. "I….I can't remember."

I looked at him, disbelieving. "What."

"That's the thing….." he scratched his head. "I can remember following him, he disappeared, I couldn't find him for like, two hours. So I wandered in the direction he was heading. He was there, wearing a tux, and was being escorted by phantoms. The other gods were there." he was silent.

"Let's sit down." I insisted. He agreed.

We sat in silence for a moment. "The other gods were there, and Yato…. Well…. He was…..different."

After another moment's silence, I asked. "What do you mean?"

"He…. He wasn't 'Yato', you know? He wasn't the nice guy with sweaty hands… he was…. deadly.."

The room was silent for a few more moments. "Yato isn't like that." I put simply.

"But after that, I can't remember anything, it's all fuzzy." he frowned.

"We'll ask when he comes back." I smiled, lightening the mood.

XxX

Yato's P.O.V

I left Hiyori's house, and instantly knew Yukine was following me. So I lost him quickly. I changed into the suit Dad bought me, and headed towards my destination. The other gods were there already. I noticed Rabo's remains. Nora was there, but I couldn't see her. All the phantoms were crawling dangerously close to the borderlines.

Normal P.O.V

"Welcome, Yato." Yato's dad, also known as Kouto Fujisaki. The high schooler's who's body he was possessing, said. (The god's listen to him, as he is of a higher essence)

Yato glared, causing the other gods to whisper. Immediately, Kouto began.

"We are all here to celebrate the death of Rabo." he smiled.

Kofuku(Kofu) looked around nervously.

But Tenjin spoke. "Do you mean, honor? Not celebrate?"

"No." Kouto's smile widened. "I have been waiting for him to die since the moment I laid eyes on his disgusting form."

Bishamonten shifted. "How do you want us to celebrate?" she asked.

Simultaneously, Yato was stabbed in the back with a blade, and screamed in pain.

"That." Kouto had his paint brush out and drew a few phantoms to cancel out the borderline. All the phantoms raged around, causing panic. Yato's slumped form was dragged and thrown onto Rabo's remains.

"Let the blood of one god of Calamity soak into the remains of another." Kouto laughed. Nora now beside him, smiling slightly.

Yato's P.O.V

My body burned at I was thrown. Something was beneath me, but I couldn't tell what. My eyes were too heavy to open. _if the sward was made by humans, nothing would've happened, but this sward, it was made not to slay gods, but to combine them. _I remembered what Dad told me about godly swards, how he wanted one.

I suddenly hated all humans, and pitied gods, I wasn't myself at the moment. I got up, wound healed, and looked toward Nora. Then smiled "Hiiro!" Nora appeared to me, as a sward. The tattoo where Rabo had named her was overlapped by the other name, Hiiro.

I could feel my body's strength, it was twice as strong. I called fourth all the phantoms that were there at the moment. They rampaged toward me, and I slit my vein. They all vanished into my bloodstream, healing my skin that leaved a grey scar that I knew wouldn't disappear, as it was a mark of my new phantom blood.

**OK! That was my first chapter! What'd you think? If you don't understand something, I will explain it, as my wording in this chapter isn't exactly detailed. But I know what I'm talking about…. Somewhat..**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori's P.O.V

We hadn't seen Yato for weeks. We searched and searched. But he was gone. And the number of killings were up. A friend of my mom's was killed by someone, the same way, with no marks, drugs, bullets.. Nothing. Like his spirit was dragged out of his body. Yukine continued to stay strong, but I could tell he was nervous. Kofuku and Daikoku has also searched, and found that a vent, was opened by a god other than Kofuku, which was impossible.

Yato's P.O.V

I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

"How do we know if it worked?" a voice asked.

"Let's find out." I could hear my dad smile with my eye's closed.

"How?"

"Watch."

I was thrown into the canyon, it took only seconds for me to reach the bottom. The pain coursed through my immortal body, allowing me to move. I didn't realize my position until I noticed all the corpses surrounding me. I was in the canyon of phantoms. Immediately, they attacked me. I held back a scream as phantoms started gnawing at me, biting whatever they could find. My body felt like it was being ripped into shreds and then ripped again. I tried to fight them off, and managed to get them off, but as I tried to climb the canyon, I was pulled back.

Once again holding them off, and I climbed and climbed, and I REACHED THE TOP. I felt the phantom catch my leg, but it was too late, I fell once again.

Hiyori's P.O.V

Only a second, a second, had I left the shrine when a phantom caught me. I roundhouse kicked them, but it caught my leg. "Dang it!" I huffed. And was pulled away from all help. Of course I was joking, I had holy water hidden in case of a situation like this. I wanted to see if Yato would help me or if the phantom would lead me to him in some way.

But we stopped at the edge of town and other phantom's surrounded us.

"Mmmmm… smells nice." one whispered.

"Smells nice?" another one croaked, sending shivers down my back.

_Am I going to die? _I tried to wiggle out, but the phantom was way stronger than I anticipated. _What am I going to do?_

A crunching sound interrupted my thoughts and I felt like I had just died, I turned around. A phantom had my tail in its mouth. I screamed as loud as I could, tears overflowing my eyes. _IT HURTS!_

The phantoms pounced on me, I tried to fight them, and I felt my tail start to tear off, causing me to scream louder. Sobbing. "Stop it.. .Stop it! PLEASE!" I begged.

"Leave." a voice called out from the distance. The phantoms were gone in an instant.

_Yato? _I sniffed the air. _No._

A child with long brown hair looked up at my tear streaked face. She walked up to me, a dagger in her hand. With a single hand, she tilted my face up. "Hiyori?" she asked, and smiled warmly. "I'm glad your safe."

The gesture reminded me of Yato. More tears fell as I thought of him. I wanted him to be here, with me. With Yukine. I wanted him to be safe.

"Let me fix this. You could die any second." her hand caressed my tail, causing me to flinch.

XxX

"I can only tape it for now." she huffed, looking at her handiwork. It was sloppy, and perfect at the same time. _Why is everything she does remind me of him? _I fidgeted.

"Let's go home." she held out her hand.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"Just a stranger."

Yato's P.O.V

I opened my eye's to see myself being eaten by phantoms. My eye's were closed, and I looked pale, my lifeless form limp. "Stop!" I yelled, then froze. _That wasn't my voice, was it? _I held my hand up to my face, only to see a small child's hand. "What?" I asked, then, once again shocked to hear a child's voice come out of my mouth. "I… I switched bodies? Why?" slowly realizing it, even though my real body, a god's body, was immortal, it was too blighted. But the new child's body, wasn't blighted. Since the human who once possessed it passed, it became empty, and the phantom's only want the soul. So they leave dead bodies blightless. And keep them clean and new ( not moldy) as trophies.

Since not all of the heat in my real body left yet, they were still focused on that. And I was able to climb to the top of the canyon, with more trouble though. My new body had a dead regalia in her pocket. It was a dagger. I held it in my hand, only to hear a horrible scream. I followed it, only to recognize Hiyori.

"Leave." my voice deadly. The phantoms obeyed, as I had the scar on my wrist. I helped her up, and fixed her tail. While inside, I was very upset:

**Now Yato has many different voices in his head, and he NUMBERS them, as they sound different and all represent a different emotion. (You will see the people/emotions talk throughout the chapters.)**

_Who did this?! _(#1, worry)

_I'll kill them! _(#2, hate)

_What happened?! HOW did this happen?! _(#3, confusion)

_How many knives should I sharpen?! _(#4, debate)

_Should I tell her who I am?! _(#3, confusion)

_What should I dooo!? _(#7, scared)

_CONCENTRATE ON FIXING THE TAIL FIRST! _(#8, reality)

**You can see I skipped numbers, as these emotions haven't showed up yet.**

Yukine's P.O.V

I was at Kofuku's place and Daikoku was cooking dinner, since Kofuku burned the kitchen table, and the sofa, and the carpet. Hiyori entered. But she brought a child with her.

"Who's the kid?" Daikoku pointed to Yato. (But no one knows it's him/Yato)

"I don't know, she just tells me she's a stranger. But she saved me from phantoms and fixed my tail." she pointed to her tail, and Yato blushed at the tape connecting it together.

"I think I did a good job." she huffed.

"Wait." Daikoku created a boundary line. "Checking to see it she's got any phantom's on her."

Hiyori was allowed across the boundary. Yato rubbed his wrist, and listened to the phantom blood.

"I can't." he frowned.

"Now why is that?" Daikoku asked.

Yato held the dead regalia out for them to see.

"Is that yours?"

Yato shook his(her?) head.

"We can help you~!" Kofuku sang.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

"Since the regalia isn't yours, it can only blight you as a phantom could. Since it's a regalia, it will always be blightened." Hiyori said, washing Yato in the spring bath. Even though Yato had a female form instead of his usual male form, he wasn't fazed. He acted as he normally would. And washed himself as he normally would. He was only six or seven in his new body. So as long as he didn't see anyone else naked,(Hiyori, as she was a girl and girls take baths together sometimes. _For some reason_) he would be fine.

**Thank you. That was ch two! How'd you like it? Please comment. If I did a typo please tell me, or tell me what I should do for future chapters in this.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
